Who's The Baka?
by asuka02redeva
Summary: NARUSAKU It was her turn to save him. She didn't want to be a hindrance. Yet her confession came too late.


Author's Note:

Just a drabble that I had thought of….

NNN

(Sakura's POV)

NNN

I once told Naruto that I loved him as a means to protect him, but all I really did was hurt him. Now I sit here in silence after a mission gone terribly wrong. It's hard to express how I truly feel; we don't know if Sasuke is alive or if he perished, where Kakashi Sensei is or Sai for that matter…but I do know that one thing is for sure, I made my decision to save Naruto without any hesitation.

It's been a long time since he lost consciousness, but I take note that his breathing has finally stabilized, as I let the chakra in my hands dissipate with a heavy exhale. My back rests against the cool wall of the cave with his head on my lap; the night is cool as I gaze out of the cave, hearing the sound of rain making contact with the earth. I'm tired, but I feel satisfied that my healing will be enough for Naruto; after all, his natural healing abilities can handle the rest.

I just wish that he would wake up before I fall asleep. I guess I didn't realize how deep the wound was until now. I smile knowingly, but it's alright, saving Naruto is what's important.

After that incident, I realized that I had handled the entire situation poorly. Not only did a make a false confession in front of our friends, but I let my fear and confusion of losing Naruto cloud my judgment.

But none of that really matters now. Naruto's so important to Konoha, he's grown a great deal and I'm very proud—pausing my thoughts, I notice that his face is wet with tears. I'm not sure how long I've been crying, but I somehow feel very weak at the moment.

It's alright, I tell myself. I chose this…so it's alright. Naruto's the one to continue on; this is my gift to him…I won't be a hindrance, but his equal, that's what you do when you love someone, right?

It's hard to focus and it hurts to breath…it's alright…I think I'm trying to reassure myself. Whatever for? It seems I've already forgotten…I smile faintly as if it were a joke.

Yet a warm hand touching my cheek brings my eyes to focus. There looking up at me are cerulean eyes and a wondering face.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's alright," I begin, no sense in upsetting him, "Kakashi's ninken will discover us once the rain stops." I could be lying but he doesn't need to know that either. I smile weakly.

His eyes search mine and I can feel the warmth of his hand lingering on my cheek, yet I'm too weak to reach up and take hold. So I merely rest my hand on his forehead in what I hope to be a reassuring gesture.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" he questions, still weak from the loss of chakra and the damage to his body.

"The mission went wrong; we were ambushed and we escaped. You were hurt pretty badly."

My eyelids feel so heavy, but I need a few more minutes to explain.

"You saved me, Sakura-chan," he sounds so grateful and I truly am content, "You're amazing, I thought I was done for with Sasuke's last attack."

It seems a chore to smile and my vision is blurred; am I crying again? I can't really tell anymore.

"Naruto, before I fall asleep I need to tell you something…"

"Anything…because you look really tired, Sakura-chan…" he sounds sweet, looking after me, yet he's starting to take notice of my appearance, "I didn't notice how cold you were before."

"It's alright, Naruto," I murmur, shaking my head a little to form the thoughts into words, "everything will be alright."

I can't think of anything else to say. It's so hard and the cave is suddenly stifling, I feel as though I'm drowning in my own consciousness, trying to fathom the right words.

"Sakura, you're really—

Oh God…the look in his eyes is too definite as he starts to rise.

"Naruto, please—

My protest falls upon deaf ears, as he starts to take in the scene around him; the blood, all the blood in the cave could not possibly be his. He places his hands on my shoulders and gently shakes me.

"Sakura-chan, why?"

There's desperation in his voice. It's not going to hurt anyone now, crying in front of him won't cause him to think lesser of me. Not now, not when it's too late.

"Baka, it's because I love you."

I don't know if I've said it. It's so hard to focus on what's in my mind and what's been spoken, so I wait to gage his expression and see that I must have said it. He looks shocked and I know I'm too late; it's been too much time and I never apologized for my false confession. But then he embraces me and I feel my chin resting on his shoulder. I blink a few times, trying to figure out if this is actually reality.

I think he's happy. I'm so glad that I was able to be the one to grant him some happiness in this godforsaken time; stranded and away from our home. I think he's speaking to me, but it's hard to tell.

I'm trying to listen…yet the voice is small and seems far away…

"I always hoped…"

"…I never thought…"

"…Sakura-chan…"

I'm more tired than I've ever been; years of training with Tsunade seemed easy compared to how I feel at this moment. I'm cold and exhausted but I don't want to leave yet, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to remedy the situation; my chakra is depleted and it's no use.

"Naruto…" I murmur, but my voice seems to have grown as small as all of the other sounds around me.

"Sakura-chan?" His whisper is close to my ear.

"Thank you…" And I feel myself fading away.

NNN

I don't remember anything past that moment. Yet the smell of antiseptic is overpowering to my nose and my eyelids hesitate from opening due to the bright intrusion of light. If this is heaven, then I believe it to be lacking in a few sensory areas.

It's cold; I remember that feeling as well. The beige colored walls are bowed in and made of material…either God is a fan of camping or I am not dead. My eyes open wider in realization; I am not dead. I'm in a medical tent, but how?

"Finally awake?"

I turn my head to a familiar voice and wince from the quickness of my movement. "Kakashi Sensei?"

He looks up from one of his dirty novels; having to re-read them with Jiraiya having been gone for so long.

"You gave us quite a scare, Sakura," he informs me, closing the book in hand, "If it weren't for Naruto, you would have died."

"Naruto? I should be dead. What happened?" I reach up and place my hand over my eyes, gently massaging my temples to ward off the headache threatening to make itself known.

I'm speaking so quickly that I'm sure none of it makes any sense, as indicated by Kakashi Sensei holding up his hand in a 'slow down' gesture when I rest my hand.

"Naruto carried you back to base. The medical ninjas luckily were able to save you…although at first they had deemed you dead," he sounds nonchalant, "…Naruto had to use a little _persuasion_…" He rubs his mask nervously and the lines tighten indicating a smile.

"Naruto…saved me again…" I murmur in disbelief.

Kakashi Sensei lets out a good laugh at my confusion. "He's been waiting to see you. He only promised to get something to eat if I stayed with you. Now that you're awake, I can get back to my book."

"How long?" I question.

"It's been a week," he replies, in passing, "I'll let him know you're awake," and I watch as he disappears, the tent flap falling behind him.

The old Naruto would have made a loud entrance; unable to contain himself, but the only sign of his presence is the rustling of the canvas flap.

"Sakura-chan?"

I stare at him for a moment and then smile, "You cheated; it was my turn to save you…" I try to sound serious but the look on his face stops me.

"Don't you know that you've always saved me?" He sounds angry, yet his tone softens when he realizes the confusion on my face. He falls to his knees at my bedside and smiles, "Having you with me is what makes me stronger."

I blink completely caught off guard with his declaration.

And he follows up with a smirk, "Now who's the baka?"

NNN

I hope you enjoyed. A review would be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
